Rhythm Beat
by Kary-chan
Summary: El baile une a las personas, con el baile se puede crear esa chispa entre dos... pero para eso primero se tiene que aprender a bailar... ¿verdad, Quatre?
1. Dance One

**Rhythm Beat**

Por Kary-chan

_Dance One_

Su nombre es Trowa Barton…. Es el chico más popular de toda la escuela ¿y como no ser el mas popular?... Tiene una hermosa sonrisa, es amable... alto… tiene un buen cuerpo… unos ojos de un hermoso color esmeralda…

¿Yo?... yo soy solo el típico estudiante común... mis ojos son azules… nada especial, pelo rubio como la mayoría de esta escuela (¿Cuándo demonios el ser rubio se puso tan de moda?) y además un tanto pequeño, es decir, paso desapercibido bastante fácil entre toda la multitud de estudiantes que hay en nuestro colegio.

No es que Trowa sea inalcanzable… es solo que no se que camino tomar para alcanzarlo. Somos amigos desde primer año… claro, el es amigo de media escuela… (Un cuarto de ella de chicas…)

Pero… yo quería que él me viera como algo mas que su amigo!... ¿acaso podría?... la pregunta clave estaba en el cómo…

Y justo estaba pensando eso cuando me tope con el cartelón de los anuncios el gran cartel que anunciaba las inscripciones para el show de talentos anual de la escuela… una idea cruzo por mi mente, y en cuanto la tuve mis piernas empezaron a correr a todo lo que daba para llegar hasta las canchas de atletismo donde sabia que se encontraría Trowa en esos momentos.

-eh… Trowa creo que ahí te vienen a buscar….- le había dicho uno de sus compañeros del club mientras le señalaba algo, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que una estelita de humo se dirigía con rapidez hacia ellos.

-No se por que no se ha metido al club…. Seria buena adquisición…- le había vuelto a decir su compañero mientras el solo asentía y una gotita de sudor le corría por la nuca.

-Trowa!- le grito el pequeño rubio en cuanto estuvo cerca de él.

-Di...Dime...- le dijo un tanto sorprendido Trowa de la velocidad del pequeñín.

-Aun no te has inscrito para el concurso de talentos ¿verdad!- no podía evitarlo, al parecer al intentar recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera terminaba gritando todo lo que decia.

¿concurso? Trowa no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que se referia Quatre, y claro, como la iba a tener si el cartel anunciando dicho concurso habia sido colocado hacia apenas 10 minutos…-no… aun no me inscribo…-

-Ni se inscribirá…- les dijo una tercera voz mientras Trowa sentia que alguien se colgaba de su hombro –el único talento de este hombre es beberse siete vasos de limonada sin ir al baño…- dijo el chico de ojos violetas que se habia recargado en Trowa y veia a Quatre con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Muy gracioso Duo!..- recrimino el de ojos esmeralda mientras le daba un pisoton.

-¡ay! Vas a ver con Heerooo, le voy a decir que andas magullando a su noviecito!- le dijo haciendo un puchero a Trowa.

-Hola Duo- saludo con una sonrisa y levantando la mano Quatre, después volvió a mirar a Trowa casi suplicandole con la mirada –entonces… ¿te gustaria entrar conmigo?...-

Duo los miro a ambos curioso, pasaba su mirada de Quatre quien parecia un niño pequeño pidiendole a su madre un dulce a Trowa, quien el pobre parecia que le costaba demasiado el negarle algo a Quatre.

-Esta bien…- le sonrio Trowa.

-Bien! Esta tarde ven a mi casa para ver que haremos ¿si, suerte en el entrenamiento… adiós...- y de nuevo una estelita de humo se vio recorrer el campo de atletismo.

-Oye… si yo no lo decía en broma... tu único talento es correr… y ni modo que te sueltes corriendo por todo el auditorio el día del concurso…- le dijo Duo sacudiéndose un poco el cabello mientras miraba preocupado a Trowa.

-Algo se le ocurrirá a Quatre… es mi amigo… no podía decirle que no...- suspiro Trowa.

-es mi amigo...- imito Duo –y lo amo en secreto, pero no lo quiero decir por que tengo miedo de que el chico que a leguas se ve muere por mi me rechaaaaaaauch!- se quejo cuando Trowa le dio otro pisotón.

-ahora que te hizo?...- pregunto una voz pausada que se acerco hacia ellos por detrás.

-Heeeroooo, ese Trowa malo me anda pegando!.- se quejo abrazándose del cuello de Heero, un chico de cabello alborotado castaño y ojos de un azul profundo, mas este solo se limito a mirar a Trowa.

-Burlarse de mí…- contesto de lo más calmado Trowa.

Heero miro a Duo –el dice que te lo merecías…-

-el ni dijo eso…- le reprocho Duo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, de nuevo Heero miro a Trowa como si esperara alguna orden del chico.

-aaah... hazle caso a él... es tu novio...- suspiro Trowa, Heero miro a Duo…

-si Heero... pídele permiso a Trowa para todo lo que haces conmigo...- mascullo entre dientes Duo, pero aun seguía colgado del cuello de su novio.

-+-+-+-+-

Mientras tanto cierto pequeño rubio caminaba con la mochila en la espalda y la cabeza muy baja.. al igual que la moral, la autoestima y la alegría…

-tooontoooo soy un reverendo tontooo!- se quejo en voz alta… había tenido esa idea de repente, y así como de repente la había tenido, así le había preguntado a Trowa si podía participar en el show de concursos con él.

Claro, la idea le había llegado de golpe… bailar!... Bailar salsa para ser mas precisos, después de todo, la familia de Trowa era latina, el debía conocer ese tipo de baile!.. pero.. el no sabia…

Pero!.. el le enseñaría! ¿verdad? Y ahí radicaba su grandioso y ultra infalible plan… el baile era sensual ya de por naturaleza, y al practicar tanto alguna chispa debía de causar entre los dos ¿cierto?... ¿CIERTO?... por que si no era así…

-me corto las venas con hojas de lechuga…- murmuro mientras entraba a su casa.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Para las seis en punto Trowa había tocado a la puerta de su casa, siendo recibido por una de sus hermanas que apurada por que llegaba tarde al trabajo solo le había dicho "pasa, Quatre esta en la recamara" y ni siquiera lo había anunciado como ese adonis se lo merecía!... bueno… tal vez Quatre exageraba su versión de la historia un tanto.

-Hola Quatre, tu hermana me dejo pasar...- lo saludo en cuanto entro a su recamara, a lo que Quatre salto cual resorte de su cama para ofrecerle asiento a Trowa, este solo sonrió y se sentó en la silla frente al computador.

-Entonces… estaba pensando Trowa…- comenzó Quatre –que podríamos bailar salsa para el concurso!- anuncio evidentemente emocionado mientras alzaba una mano al aire.

_enserio Trowa, tu único talento es correr…_ recordó lo que le había dicho Duo en las practicas –"bailar?.. nooo yo tengo dos pies izquierdos Quatre!..." claro… que tipo de baile te gustaría?.. "por que no le puedo negar nada a Quatre!.. por que por que!"- mentalmente Trowa casi se daba de cabezazos contra la pared.

-pues… ya te muestro..- le dijo sacando una revista y hojeándola, hasta que se detuvo en el artículo que hablaba de la salsa…(n/a: y no la de comida.. tengo hambre o.o)

Bueno, había llegado la hora de ser sinceros… pensó Trowa mientras tomaba por los hombros a Quatre.

-Quatre… tengo que decirte algo muy importante…-

-eh?..- pregunto el pequeño rubio con cara de desconcierto.. ¿Qué tan rápido había funcionado su maravilloso plan?...

-Yo no se bailar ni el gallito feliz!- le dijo con cara muy pero muy seria…

Quatre parpadeo dos veces.. miro a Trowa y volvió a parpadear. –pe.. pero…-

-Pero… tendremos que contratar a un maestro!...-

-Aaah! Entonces aun quieres participar conmigo en el concurso?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Claro, te lo prometí.. y yo nunca defraudo a mis amigos.- le dijo sonriendo y dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro ni una mas, ni una menos.

-claro… somos amigos… "pero yo quiero ser algo maaaas…"- lloriqueaba Quatre por dentro aunque por fuera seguía sonriéndole a Trowa.

_Continuará…_

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

Ettooo.. pues en estos dias ando en mi temporada de sacar fics de capis cortos nn, asi siento menos presion y eso. Lamento si no les gusta mucho mi racha de capis cortos, pero descubri que si bien es cierto uno escribe para ustedes (pensando en como reaccionaran ante tal idea) tambien escribo para mi, para ver plasmada mi idea en papel (o en píxeles xD).

Tons asi quedamos ne?.. yo escribo capis cortitos y no me tardo tanto en actualizar y ustedes siguen leyendo y dejando esos hermosos reviews que tanto atesoro ¿vale?...

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Matta ne!


	2. Dance Two

_Dance Two_

-¿salsa…? Tú, el señor dos pies izquierdos ¿quiere bailar salsa?...- le había dicho su hermana cuando en la cena había preguntado a su padre por su amigo que daba clases de baile.

-Sí… por eso quiero al señor Khuzrenada...-

-el señor Khuzrenada es maestro, no mago para hacerte bailar, Trowa...- le siguió diciendo la joven mientras lo miraba con sus ojos azul celeste bastante divertida.

-Catherine por favor, ya deja en paz a tu hermano... – suspiro cansinamente su madre.

-Y como fue que decidiste entrar al concurso, hijo?- pregunto su padre bastante interesado puesto que hasta la comida, que normalmente devoraba en menos de diez minutos estaba a medio comer aun.

-Pues...- contesto Trowa, o empezó a contestar por que con la excusa de tomar algo de agua se quedo callado, al ver que su hijo mayor no hablaría, sus padres y su hermana se giraron para mirar al segundo hijo de la familia Barton, el chico apenas se iba a llevar un bocado a la boca cuando se percato de que todas las mirada se centraban en él.

Los ojos azules del joven se centraron en Trowa –Les digo?- pregunto su hermano menor, Trowa solo suspiro, así seria siempre Heero, pidiendo siempre la opinión de la tercera persona en cuestión para evitar incomodarla, hasta parecía que pedía permiso para hablar o para actuar.

-Vale, yo les diré..- contesto resignado Trowa después de haberse bebido casi de un jalón el vaso de agua de frutas. –Un amigo me invito a participar...-

-Ajaa...- repitieron los tres interesados en coro indicándole a Trowa que prosiguiera con el relato.

El joven arqueo una ceja –pues eso... me invitaron a participar, como es un amigo le dije que si, fin de la historia...-

-Pero eso no explica por que salsa...- recrimino su hermana cruzándose de brazos no muy satisfecha con la respuesta de Trowa.

-Deja de preguntar... el caso es que papá tiene un amigo que me puede ayudar. Además no renegabas siempre tu que era un inconveniente que no supiera bailar cosas típicas de mi tierra natal...?...-

-ya no se peleen...- dijo su padre volviendo a su comida –el teléfono de Traize esta en la agenda, llámalo para ver si puede abrirte un hueco entre sus clases...-

Trowa asintió –gracias papá...-

-Si Heero?- pregunto amablemente su madre cuando ya tenia cierto tiempo que había sentido la mirada de su hijo sobre ella.

-Termine, ¿puedo levantarme?..-

-Claro, Heero..- contesto la mujer con una gotita corriéndole por la sien.

Trowa sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, encaminándose a buscar la agenda de su padre para llamar al señor Khuzrenada. Heero sería siempre igual, desde que lo conocía (alrededor de unos once años) cuando sus padres habían decidido unir sus vidas y convertirse así en una gran familia, el chico había sido siempre igual.

Serio, formal, e incluso a veces pidiendo permiso para hacer cosas tan simples como esa: pararse de la mesa; caso contrario a Catherine, hermana biológica de Heero, quien parecía un remolino andante.

Aunque los dos tenían algo en común, desde que se habían convertido en hermanos habían permanecido a su lado, como si vieran a Trowa como alguien que siempre los protegería, por que en realidad los primeros años, mientras se acostumbraban a la nueva ciudad, así había sido.

Y aunque Heero seguía siendo un tanto apegado a él ya no lo era tanto como en aquella época. Ahora trataba de ser un poco menos 'dependiente' desde que Duo Maxwell se le había declarado.

Trowa volvió a sonreír. Había sido una sorpresa para todo mundo sinceramente; cuando esa mañana Duo se le había declarado a Heero, y este por primera vez desde que lo conocía, había dado una respuesta sin dudarlo o pensarlo un solo segundo.

Horas después ese mismo día se entero que a Heero siempre le había parecido lindo Duo, y que en secreto se había enamorado de él. Pero a ser personas con personalidades tan opuestas nunca creyó que este le haría caso.

Y bueno, desde entonces era bastante común verlos juntos a todas horas a Quatre, Duo, Heero y a él.

Se pensó seriamente las palabras de Duo... no creía que Quatre gustará de él. El chico solamente era lindo y tierno con todos, así era su carácter.

Era por eso que no le podía negar nada... suspiró mientras pasaba las hojas de la agenda, encontrando rápidamente lo que buscaba. Levanto la bocina del teléfono y marco, pronto en la otra línea le contesto una cantarina voz.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Por la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo al encontrarse a Quatre en los pasillos fue avisarle que esta tarde comenzarían a practicar.

-tenemos que avanzar lo suficiente antes de que nos vayamos a la competencia de Phoenix- le dijo recargándose en el locker contiguo al de Quatre, este sólo se echo la mochila en el hombro y cerró la puerta. –Trowa no tienes que hacer esto por que te sientas obligado y...-

-Vamos!- le cortó el castaño dándole una palmada en la espalda –somos amigos, y los amigos hacen cosas juntos-

-Aja! Yo sabia que le andabas haciendo propuestas al enanito!- le asusto una voz desde atrás haciendo que Trowa casi saltara del susto sorpresivo. Duo le sonrió con una sonrisa algo traviesa, mientras que Heero levantaba la mano libre en señal de saludo. La otra la traía agarrando la mano de Duo.

-Ah Duo, no son propuestas ...- aclaro con voz baja el pequeño Quatre.

-Solo van a ir a bailar- explico Heero a su novio jalándolo para que ya fueran a su primera clase.

-Aaah pero es que en los bailes es cuando la gente se aprovecha de manosear!- siguió hablando Duo mirando hacia atrás aunque había seguido a Heero.

-Claro Duo, como tu lo haces cada vez que bailas con Heero ¿verdad?- sonrió Trowa. Duo se quedo callado y Heero se sonrojo bajando la cabeza.

-Heeritoooo, le contaste nuestro secreto!- se quejo Duo mientras soltaba la mano de Heero y lo abrazaba, para después dos muy bien fingidos riachuelos de lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Aah.. yo no le dije nada...- se apresuró a aclarar Heero con toda la cara roja.

-Toda la escuela sabe que así bailas Duo... desde la ultima fiesta que hicieron...- contesto Quatre parpadeando varias veces ¿COMO SE HABIAN DADO CUENTA DE SUS (NEGRAS) VERDADERAS INTENCIONES CON ESO DEL BAILEEE?

-Si, ya deja de tortearte a mi hermano- fingió estar molesto Trowa.

Ahora fue el turno de Duo de sonreír con travesura –lo dejo de tortear cuando se deje de poner tan bue..- pero fue callado por la mano de su lindo noviecito que ya parecía semáforo en alto.

-nos vamos a clases, hasta luego- sentencio Heero llevándose a rastras a Duo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A la salida de clases Quatre espero a los muchachos para irse juntos a la casa de Trowa, como este le había pedido después de despedirse en la mañana.

Después de comer irían a ver a ese maestro de salsa que Trowa se había conseguido. Suspiro recargándose en la baranda de la escalera colocándose la mochila en las piernas.

En qué lío gordo se había metido, pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro. Cuando vio a la lejanía que los chicos se acercaban se levanto y se echo la mochila en el hombro, pero había algo diferente que lo hizo poner cara de extrañeza.

-que paso?- pregunto una vez que estuvieron juntos. Veía a Duo quien ahora lucia un hermoso yeso en su pierna y se apoyaba en Heero para caminar.

-A 'mister celoso' se le atravesó una pared gigante en la pista..- dijo Trowa conteniendo la risa.

-Arrgh! Ya deja de burlarte de la desgracia ajena- le advirtió Duo queriéndole dar una patada con la pierna que no tenia enyesada pero sin alcanzarlo por que estaba un poco lejos de el y no se iba a separar de Heero por que si lo hacia tendría otro encuentro cercano con el suelo.

-Eh?.- parpadeo Quatre.

-Unas chicas me preguntaron sobre algo de las competencias de Phoenix, Duo estaba en la pista en ese momento...- empezó a explicar Heero con su monótono tono de voz.

-Y entonces este tonto por gritarles que dejaran en paz a su novio dio un paso en falso..- siguió Trowa.

-Y para hacer el cuento corto, termine estampándome en el suelo y quebrándome la pierna!- completo Duo para evitar que esos dos siguieran burlándose de su hermosa humanidad.

-Otra vez?- y es que si, no era ni la primera ni la ultima vez que a Duo le pasaba eso precisamente por andar cuidando a Heero de los supuestos 'depredadores' que se lo querían bajar.

-Argh, lo que me da coraje es que no podré ir a las competencias..- se quejo escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Heero fingiendo que lloraba a lagrima viva, mientras que su noviecito lindo le daba palmaditas en la cabeza para consolarlo.

Trowa solo negó con la cabeza –Iremos solos tu y yo Quatre, Heero se ira a llevar a Duo a su casa-

-Y de ahí no saldrá!- contesto recuperándose demasiado pronto Duo de su 'ataque de tristeza' para abrazar posesivamente a Heero y poner cara de zorro con hambre.

A Trowa y a Quatre les apareció una gotita en la cabeza. Acompañaron a Heero y Duo hasta que tomaron un taxi y se despidieron de ellos, caminando el trayecto a casa de Trowa.

-Gracias por invitarme a comer...- dijo el pequeño rubio sintiendo claramente como su corazón comenzaba a latirle como loco a sabiendas que estaba a solas con Trowa. Aunque no es que no tuviera muchas oportunidades de estar así con Trowa, pero esas sensación no se iban nunca.

-No hay de que... así no perdemos tiempo y nos vamos directo con el señor Khuzrenada- dijo Trowa sonriendo pese a que no dejaba de mirar hacia delante.

Así que después de una rápida comida (solo estaba la madre de Trowa, Catherine al parecer se había quedado ensayando con las porristas y el padre tuvo una complicación en el trabajo) salieron rumbo al pequeño estudio de baile del señor Khuzrenada.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta se encontraron con un joven alto, de cabello castaño muy bien peinado, y vestido la verdad de manera muy sexy... es decir, la ropa que traía pegada al cuerpo lo hacia sexy.. y mejor Quatre dejaba de pensar que el tal maestro era sexy...

-Trowa! Muchacho cuanto has crecido- lo saludo de forma calida Traize haciendo resaltar más sus hermosos ojos azules con esa sonrisa.

-Bueno.. no me veía desde hacia seis años señor...- le contesto Trowa pero fue interrumpido por Traize.

-Señor? No, no. Que me haces sentir viejo, dime Traize, y tu pareja también me puede decir así- le aclaro a Quatre sonriéndole.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron de inmediato ¿pareja? –No es común que tu pareja de baile...- aquí Quatre suspiró y soltó el vaporcito de sus orejas al ver que le había dicho pareja de baile y no... de otro tipo de pareja –sea un hombre, pero dado que es pequeño creo que lo podrás cargar bien... y además seguro ganan algún premio por la originalidad en el tal concurso ¿verdad?-

Trowa dejo de estar en el limbo para contestar un si con la cabeza, el también había quedado algo consternado por esa palabrita... "pareja.." se le quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-Y bien! Empecemos chicos..- les dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio y caminaba hacia el aparato reproductor de música.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Notas de la autora: Waaa... no sé por que me siento extraña escribiendo de gundam... oh my god, musas vuelvan! T0T se los pido. Es que no se, siento que estoy haciendo algo mal o que se yo. Quiza son solo figuraciones mias y ando paranoica por cierto forito de ciertas personitas...

El saber que hay alguien alla afuera que te puede criticar y odiar me da miedo oo. Anyway, solo estoy tranquila por que esta historia si fue pensada para Gundam desde el inicio asi que no creo tener a nadie en OOC... a excepcion de Traize :mm:.. pero ah diganme quien no penso que era un 'Latin lover' desde esa escena de la bañera con rosas xD? Es todo un gigoló el muchachon.

Y wenooooo, espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Matta ne!


	3. Dance Three

_Dance three_

Trowa en verdad no había bromeado ni mentido al decirle a Quatre que tenía dos pies izquierdos. El rubio lo había comprobado de la manera dolorosa, o eso era lo que opinaban sus pies, que habían sido pisados por lo menos como cinco veces en esa media hora de ensayo.

-ah… deberemos practicar duro, eh chicos?- pregunto Traize sonriendo al querer infundirles algo de confianza a los jóvenes que estaban bajo su enseñanza esa tarde.

-lo siento..- murmuró Trowa cuando de nuevo pisó a Quatre, la cara del rubio solo se puso un poco roja… Trowa pisaba harto fuerte.

-no.. hay problema..- contestó el apartándose un poco de Trowa, ah ahora se sentía como si hubiera obligado a Trowa a aceptar entrar al concurso e ignorando que era exactamente eso lo que había pasado, se justificaba por que el lo que en verdad quería era pasar mas tiempo con

Trowa para lograr captar la atención del chico.

-Ahora que ya vi que tan capaces son para bailar- interrumpió Traize a la masacre de pies de la que estaba sufriendo Quatre –comenzaremos a trabajar en verdad…- dio una amplia sonrisa indicándole con las manos que se separaran. –El primer ejercicio es... confianza.-

¿Ejercicio? Pensaron los dos chicos, y es que ambos pensaban que 'clases de baile' eran eso, que les enseñaran los pasos básicos para el numerito que pretendían montarse en el concurso escolar.

Traize se coloco tras Quatre, tomándolo por los hombros y colocándolo frente a Trowa –es un ejercicio muy conocido, pero en los pasos que se utilizan en la salsa tener confianza en la pareja es fundamental- explico Traize al ver las caritas confundidas de ambos chicos. –Déjate caer hacia atrás cuando cuente tres para que Trowa te atrape- le indicó a Quatre.

El rubio solo miró hacia atrás, perdiéndose de inmediato en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, asintió lentamente volviendo su mirada hacia delante, tomó aire y cerró los ojos, dejándose caer sin preguntar, ni avisar, mucho menos dudar.

Claro que fue atrapado por Trowa, quien estaba y a la vez no estaba sorprendido por la confianza que Quatre demostraba hacia el, es que.. se conocían desde hace tiempo, no debía pensar que era raro que amigos de tantos años se tuvieran tanta confianza.. en verdad, lo que le preocupaba era.. ¿por que se preguntaba tanto si eran tan amigos o no?

Para ser sinceros, el suspirito que se le escapo a Quatre al notarse en brazos de Trowa no fue por que hubiera dudado que no lo atraparía, no señor, era precisamente por lo primero: estaba en los brazos de Trowa. Inclusive el suspiro salió con un pequeño e imaginario corazón flotante.

Quatre salio de su momento de ensueño cuando Trowa lo ayudo a pararse bien después de atraparlo, habían sido los cinco segundos mas hermosos de todas su corta existencia…

-Al menos eso me calma, los pasos no tardaran en salirles..- les felicito Traize, claro, si lograba hacer que Trowa dejara de pisar tanto al rubio. Miró su reloj de pulsera –por hoy será todo, los espero mañana- los despidió colocándoles a ambos una mano sobre su hombro y dándoles un golpecito de aliento.

-Gracias por las clases se… Traize- se corrigió al recordar que el mismo Traize había pedido no le llamara señor.

-Por nada.. el baile es mi pasión, que mejor que enseñarle a los jóvenes esa hermosa pasión?- contestó sonriéndoles.

Pasión, abrazos de Trowa, con cada segundo Quatre se convencía que esa había sido su idea del millón!!... y eso lo hacia muy, muy feliz.

-hasta mañana Traize- se despidió Quatre, quien traía una carita de encanto que se le notaba en verdad.

Al salir del edificio fue Trowa quien quebró el silencio esta vez –Si practicamos duro esta semana antes de que sea la competencia en Phoenix y al volver retomamos el ritmo con el que practicamos estaremos bien para la competencia-

-No.. no es necesario que ganemos..- dijo Quatre mirando por donde caminaba aunque se moría de ganas por mejor mirar a Trowa, pero si lo hacia se haría mas o menos evidente su sonrojo. –yo solo quería participar en algo contigo.. y como yo no estoy en el club de atletismo…-

-Deberías estarlo… corres rápido..- contesto el chico corriendo –muchos de nuestros compañeros opinan lo mismo, sabes?-

Ahora su sonrojo aumento, el corría rápido si... cuando se trataba de Trowa, cuando no.. era peor que una tortuga –lo... pensare- dijo suspirando… se sobresalto al sentir la mano de Trowa en su espalda pero solo la coloco ahí para darle una palmadita.

-Igual es un gusto para mí competir contigo- y quito la mano tan rápido como la había colocado.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La semana siguiente fue muy poco lo que Quatre pudo ver a Trowa en la escuela, en parte por que tanto el como Heero estaban como locos en las practicas de atletismo para la competencia en Phoenix. Duo se había dedicado a observar desde las bancas pues con la pierna enyesada era obvio que realmente se perdería la competencia y aunque el decía que iba a observar las practicas para apoyar moralmente a su equipo solamente iba a vigilar que nadie pusiera sus ojos encima de SU novio.

Así que Quatre estaba solo a la hora del almuerzo, lo que realmente no le importo por que tenía algo que atender a solas. Entró a la cafetería buscando con la mirada si el grupito en el que estaba incluida Catherine estaba ya ahí, por suerte así era, así que tomando aire se acercó a ella.

-Ca..-la voz como siempre que intentaba hablar en publico le salio hecha un hilo al inicio –Catherine- logro al final ponerle un pelín de seguridad a su voz.

La chica lo miro por unos instantes, y después le dedico una mirada a sus amigas de 'dejen atiendo a este' que por fortuna para el corazoncito sensible de Quatre no se noto demasiado. –Dime-

-Que.. Quería hablar contigo a solas- de inmediato los demás de la mesa donde estaba sentada Catherine soltó un 'uuuuh' que hizo enrojecer al chico.

-Ok- le contestó levantándose de la mesa, haciéndole señas a los demás para que cortaran eso de molestarla con los uuuh, salieron al patio de la escuela. –A ver, para que me necesitas- parecía que Catherine estaba un poco enfadada de haber sido interrumpida en su almuerzo.

-Pues….- en verdad, le hubiera preguntado a Heero pero no lo había visto desde el lunes y ya era viernes!!... el domingo partirían ellos a Phoenix así que solo tenia el sábado para preparar aquello, -tu sabes de los gustos de Trowa?-

Ahí la chica arqueó una ceja, que si sabía de los gustos de Trowa?" Ja! – por supuesto- contestó cruzándose de brazos –que quieres saber?- sonrió de lado.

-Ah… no sé… su comida favorita?... Su película favorita….- y si el le gustaba, pero eso seria preguntarle demasiado a la hermana del que quería fuera su peor es nada.

-Oh claro que lo sé, es fácil mira a el le gusta…- le dijo sin dejar esa sonrisa que parecía la hacia por compromiso.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Seis de la tarde y las prácticas de esa semana hasta el lunes habían terminado. Todos los chicos se estaba tratando de relajar antes de irse a cambiar; unos bebían agua, otros secaban el sudor de su cara y otros estaban recibiendo masajes de sus novios… muy bien, solo Heero era el que recibía masajes en las piernas de parte de Duo mientras Trowa se sonreía y bebía agua.

Cuando los otros compañeros que ya se iban notaron cierta estelita de polvo llamaron la atención del chico ojiverde. –te buscan Trowa!!!- le avisaron, el chico se giró y si, en efecto pronto estuvo Quatre reunido con ellos.

-Tro-Trowa!!- lo llamó y el chico tuve un extraño dejà vú.

-Sí- le contestó.

-Te.. te invito a cenar mañana a mi casa- le dijo, levantando la cabeza mirándolo ilusionado y con las mejillas rojas, que Trowa pensó era por que venia acalorado por su carrera y nunca pensó que por que a Quatre le costaba bastante pedírselo.

-Con gusto- le contestó sonriéndole.

-Co-cocinare yo…- e dijo, o advirtió en voz muy bajita, por lo que solo Duo y Heero que estaban cercas de ellos lo pudieron escuchar.

-uuuh.. eso se llama amor- dijo Duo bastante bajito mientras era ayudado por Heero a levantarse de las gradas, por lo que el otro par de despistados no supieron que ese comentario era para ellos y no un agradecimiento para Heero por ser un novio tan atento.

Después de eso se fueron los cuatro a dejar a Duo a su casa, y después a Quatre aprovechando el viaje en taxi y que Heero pagaba, o eso había dicho Duo. Quatre se había sentado a un lado de Trowa e iban bastante apretados pese a que Duo traía piernas sobre las de Heero… es que nadie se había querido ir adelante, o Trowa lo intento a ver lo apretado de la situación pro ya era demasiado tarde al quedar entre Quatre y Heero… no había sido un viaje cómodo pero si muy disfrutado para Quatre.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

El día sábado siguiente Quatre se había levantado demasiado temprano y pese a ser una cena quería tener todo listo para esta, por fortuna su madre y padre tenían una boda esa noche y tendría la casa para el solo por que sus hermanas se irían también a un evento… mejor imposible.

Cierto que si apenas habían enseñado unos minutos los ejercicios que Traize les había dejado para ensayar y ganar mas confianza puesto les había dicho los pasos de la salsa eran complicados... pero para Quatre esos minutos eran.. estar en el cielo, tan en el cielo tenia la mente que se olvido estaba cortando verdura.

-Quatre por Dios!!- lo detuvo su madre de la muñeca, estaba a punto de rebanarse un dedo según vio al bajar la mirada al escuchar el grito de su madre.

-Mejore te ayudo yo o terminaras hiriéndote..- le dijo sorprendida.

-O envenenando al chico en cuestión- comentó una de sus hermanas tomando una de las fresas que pronto serán machadas en pro de hacer un pastel de fresas y crema.

Quatre se sonrojo –no mamá! Lo haré yo… - le dijo a su madre volviendo a tomar el cuchillo.

-Esta bien hijo, pero pon la mente en la tierra…- le advirtió su madre mirando preocupada la cara ensoñadora de su ultimo hijo… no le preocupaba saber que estaba enamorado de un chico.. con cinco hijas más rogaba por que no le sobraran nietos hasta para regalar…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-

Sorry si me demoro… Pero.. eer.. pues no, no tengo excusas validas jejeje… solo espero que al descubrir que mientras escribo los problemas personales se me resbalan por un rato lo siga haciendo, y no se apuren lo he prometido.. cualquier historia mía online vera la luz de su final tarde o temprano (pobre las que están en el tintero no tienen esa garantía.)

Se busca beta reader ociosa y sin vida que se conecte diario o muy muuuuy seguido al msn. Mándeme mail a: kary guión bajo yuy guión bajo Maxwell guión bajo arroba hot mail punto com…. (si lo pongo junto y como gente normal no sale) por fis!!! Me urge beta reader apasionada a Gundam… de historias originales ya tengo pero siempre me viene bien una manita.


	4. Dance Four

_Dance Four_

A las siete de la tarde para ser exactos ya tenia todo listo para la invitación a cenar (nombre código: cita) que tenia con Trowa… veía la mesa.. no tan arreglada como para que se notara mucho que esa noche tenia un poquito de intensiones amorosas, pero no tan desarreglada como para que Trowa llegara a pensar que no le importaba.

Era un plan perfecto para pasar una perfecta noche. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Trowa ya estaba a punto de tocar a las siete y cinco minutos… no tan puntual como para que Quatre pensara que iba con intensiones extras pero no tan tarde como para hacerle creer que iba por puro compromiso…

Oh sí… esos dos tenían todo perfectamente planeado y calculado… claro que solamente en sus cabezas…

Una ultima pasada de su mano por su cabello, dejándolo perfectamente peinado pero pareciendo despeinado y toco el timbre de la casa Winner, se esperaba ver a una de las hermanas de Quatre o a su madre tras la puerta pero cuando esta fue abierta fue al pequeño rubio a quien se encontró.

Sus ojos lo miraban casi tan radiantes como la sonrisa que ahora adornaba su carita… Había que admitirlo, pensó Trowa, Quatre era mucho más lindo y tierno que cualquier chica que hubiera visto en su vida.

-Buenas tardes, Quatre- sonrió y saludo Trowa tras entrar puesto que el pequeño rubio le había indicado con la mano que eso hiciera.

A nuestro pequeño le latía tan rápido y furioso el corazón que parecía querer escapársele del pecho, pero aun así logro tomar valor de quien sabe donde para que ese saludo que le devolvió a Trowa no sonara dicho por un ratón. –buenas tardes… espero que traigas hambre..- esa sensación loca de su latir no se iba… y no parecía quererse ir. –porque así te gustara lo que hice de comer…-

Pues hambre si traía.. o eso le echaba la culpa a esa sensación en el estomago, porque ¿Cómo iban a hacer nervios? Ja, no, no ¿Nervios de que? Es decir eso NO era una cita.. solo era.. una comida con uno de sus mejores amigos. –Lo que hayas hecho de seguro me gustara- contestó el con una sonrisa, siguiendo a Quatre hasta la mesa del comedor.

-Espero te gusten los camarones- anunció Quatre bastante feliz colocando la cacerola con la comida en la mesa, Trowa lo miró extrañado…

-Ca.. Camarones?-

-Sip- respondió Quatre con esa carita angelical y su sonrisa que lo hacia aun más parecerse a un querubín.. o esa era la Trowa-visión.

El chico ojiverde miraba el plato de camarones y a Quatre alternadamente… no, no le gustaban los camarones.. los odiaba!!... pero la carita de Quatre.. pero lo asquerosos camarones.. pero Quatre los había preparado ¿cierto?... pero olían a rayos.. los camarones siempre olían a rayos…

-No.. te gustan…- dijo Quatre mirando la forma desesperada en que Trowa miraba el plato recién servido.

-Lo siento… los mariscos no.. me gustan del todo Quatre… pero..- más la mano de Quatre alzándose ante el le dijo que dejara de hablar –esta bien.. también preparé pasta.. esa si te gusta.. – eso si lo sabía!!... y no porque Catherine se lo hubiera dicho… Dios.. le había mentido en los gustos de Trowa?... o solo.. se le habían cruzado los cables de gustos de hermano… a veces, pasaba eso cierto?... Su madre a veces creía que el amaba el brócoli cuando era alguna otra de sus hermanas quien tenia aquel gusto.. sí, seguramente había sido un error.

-Sí, la pasta si.. me gusta- oh bien, se sentía culpable… Quatre había preparado eso para el y el había salido como niño mimado con 'eso no me gusta'

-y tu favorita es la lasaña blanca..- dijo, colocando el refractario en la mesa, con las mejillas mas sonrojadas que cuando coloco el primer plato ¿Por qué estaba mas nervioso? Simple… eso era algo que recordaba haber escuchado en una de esas tantas conversaciones.. que la pasta favorita de Trowa era aquella.

En el rostro de Trowa se poso una sonrisa llena de cariño.. Porque si, aquel plato era su favorito.. y que recordara solo lo había mencionado una vez así de pasada hacia muchísimo tiempo…

Quatre en verdad era un amigo muy atento… Y parecía que un detalle así.. y una cena (que no era cita sino solamente una cena) no le haría ver a Trowa que en verdad Quatre.. era algo mucho más que un simple y atento amigo…

Comieron mientras platicaban de sus ensayos y de las prácticas de Atletismo, así como del viaje que haría Trowa a Phoenix por la competencia. Al finalizar la cena, Quatre saco del refrigerador el postre que coronaria sus dotes culinarias: el pastel de fresas para el que unas cuantas muy valientes fresas habían dado su vida para que Quatre pudiera conquistar al fin a ese adonis de ojos esmeralda, según la visión de Quatre claro está.

Mas Trowa no sonrió complacido al ver el pastel, sino mas bien lo hizo algo apenado… -adivino.. no te gustan las fresas- dijo antes que nada Quatre dejando el pastel sobre la mesita de café que también estaba llena de palomitas y demás cosas para picar por que además verían una película mientras comían el postre y guardaban espacio para la demás comida.

-No.. no es eso…- se rasco la cabeza –soy alérgico…-

Quatre sonreía –esta bien… hay mas cosas para comer..- pero por dentro deseaba asesinar con toda el alma a Catherine… que ya estaba comprobando no le había dicho las cosas erróneamente solo por que se le hubiera ido la olla…

Y mejor no se arriesgaba a perder lo único que tal vez y saliera realmente bien de toda la noche… así que escogió una película que sabia le gustaba a Trowa y la puso, mirando el pastel de fresas y no pudiendo evitar sentirse un tantito decepcionado.. toda la velada había salido tan.. pero tan mal…

Sólo que la decepción desapareció en cuanto sintió que Trowa se acercaba un poquito a el, el muchacho mas alto en verdad mas que decepcionado se sentía apenado con Quatre… había hecho todas aquellas cosas lindas y el solo las había rechazado…

-Gracias por tratar de distraerme antes de las competencias..- le dijo, alzando un brazo que por un glorioso momento Quatre pensó se iría alrededor de sus hombros.. pero solamente fue alzado para alborotarle un poco el cabello a manera de cariño... se sonrió.. era el máximo cariño que conseguía de Trowa... más eso lo hacia tan estúpidamente feliz.. lo bueno es que ya sabia controlar su cara de tonto enamorado frente de Trowa.

-Yo se que ganaran...- el equipo de su escuela siempre ganaba desde que los tenían a ellos.

-Sí.. pero faltara Duo...- negó con la cabeza –pero es que mira que sólo a el se le ocurre celar tanto a Heero...-

Quatre rió –cuantas veces van ya que se lastima por lo mismo?..-

El de ojos verdes levanto la mano y dejo levantados cuatro dedos –pero nunca se lastimo antes de una competencia..-

-Igual se que ganaran!- dijo con entusiasmo, recibiendo otra alborotada de cabello. Quatre solo suspiró y sonrió.

Antes de las once Trowa ya se estaba despidiendo de Quatre, agradeciéndole de nuevo todas sus atenciones.

-suerte en la competencia..- le susurró.

-gracias.. nos veremos..- ahí estaban los dos, parados uno frente al otro, demasiado cerquita pero sin saber que hacer... Quatre no quería asustar al otro haciendo un movimiento que 'no' debería de hacer... y Trowa.. aun tenia en sus pensamientos que Quatre solo era un buen.. muy buen amigo...

Un amigo con unos ojos de un color tan hermoso... y tan bonitos.. grandes.. expresivos.. y con una sonrisa tan linda.. con sus pequeños labios tan carnosos y de ese color tan precioso.. cuando pudo darse cuenta ya estaba inclinado sobre Quatre y había rozado esos labios con los suyos.

El rubio se quedo con la expresión de sorpresa y las mejillas bastantes rojas, mientras el castaño se alejaba de el y murmuraba un –de nuevo gracias- para después poner en practica sus habilidades en atletismo.

Quatre cerró la puerta lentamente, recargándose después en esta.. aun con expresión de sorpresa se llevo la mano a sus labios.. eso.. eso no había sido un sueño ¿verdad? Trowa lo había besado.. Trowa..

-Waaa!!! Trowa me besó!!- gritó emocionado... había... Quizás... quizás.. todos sus planes ya estaban dando frutos...

Mientras tanto Trowa se había detenido a media calle después de alejarse un poco.. también mantenía sus dedos sobre sus labios... Dioses.. lo había besado.. y Oh Dioses! Le había encantado!!... sacudió la cabeza.. ojala.. no hubiera asustado a Quatre con ese beso.. no quería perderlo!!!...


End file.
